A recognized consumer need is a low cost commercial oral care delivery system that is comfortable to wear that can deliver a sufficient amount of oral care substance for rapid delivery of an active contained in such substance. In addition a delivery system is needed which does not require extensive user placement manipulation to be certain of good contact for optimal delivery. Furthermore, what is needed is a non-bulky active containment means that will permit the wearer to use the system during social discourse without interfering with the wearer's speech or appearance. Also needed is a containment means that will protect oral car substance from erosion from contact with other oral surfaces and, or saliva.